Child Prodigy
by DarkDemon
Summary: Ranma became a child again because of the magic mushrooms again and adopted by a kind couple. Can anyone guess who before the end of the chapter? -
1. Prologue: Losing and Finding Everything

Prologue: Losing and Finding Everything

_Thoughts_

A small boy stayed huddled in an alley just outside of Nerima during the rainy day. His eyes glared hatefully at the sky, mentally asking why all this pain had to happen to him. He had nothing left now. His clothes were made up of an old training gi that was torn and worn away. It had several rips, patches of dirt, and some stains of old dried up blood. It was the only clothes that would fit him now. Ranma bowed his head down quietly and hugged his body closer in order to have at least some heat in his rain drenched body. _How could everything go so wrong?_ Ranma narrowed his eyes in contempt as he remembered what happened three days ago.

Flashback…

Ranma was happily running back to the Tendo Dojo after a month of searching for a cure for his curse. Apparently, the lead of an ancient cavern underneath a shrine was true. It took Ranma about half a month to find the shrine and then it took him hours to find the entrance to the cavern. The cavern itself was the home to a Kitsune spirit that could purify any curse; however, the price is to have it be entertained by a story. At first, Ranma had trouble coming up with a good story because it was either a bad story or the Kitsune had heard about it before.

It was when Ranma began to mutter several bad points quietly to himself was when the Kitsune became interested. With it's acute hearing it heard Ranma low mutterings and asked him about it. Ranma told the spirit everything about his life, from the day he was taken away from his mother, to the Nekoken training, to the day at Jusenkyo, to the arrival to the Tendos, the weirdness that happened during his stay, to finally the battle with Saffron and the failed wedding. Throughout the story the Kitsune looked at Ranma, showing disgust during his separation from his mother, anger during the Nekoken, laughing at the weirdness, shock during the battle with the demi-god, and finally disgust during the failed wedding incident. In a way, the Kitsune developed a deep respect for Ranma now and removed his curse. The Kitsune also told Ranma of a friendly Tanuki spirit that can cure his problem with the Nekoken.

Normally the Tanuki would ask for the same price but Kitsune simply told Ranma to tell the Tanuki that the Kitsune sent him and it would cure him of his fears. It took him another half a month to find the Tanuki, namely because it pulled pranks before Ranma managed to catch it. Sure the kitty cannon was a horrible moment, then again it also casted an illusion to make it seem that his fiancées were there to beat the crap out of him for leaving them behind. When he finally caught up to the Tanuki, when Ranma made a trap of tar around on a rock where he usually went to the hot spring nearby which the Tanuki was stealing his clothes tossing them into a nearby river. When Ranma came back the Tanuki was stuck to the rock and unable to get away. Ranma was a rather imposing site when he started threatening the Tanuki and glowing like the Fourth of July. In the end, the Tanuki removed the Nekoken and the fear along with it, but naturally Ranma would still have the dislike of cats.

When Ranma returned home happy the curse was gone. Eventually the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew found out and demanded the cure. Ranma told them and they all left to find the Kitsune to cure them of their curse. After several weeks the NWC returned unhappily and carried a big grudge against Ranma now. It turned out that the Kitsune refused to cure them of their curse after listening to Ranma's life and sent them away. Ryoga of course blamed Ranma of lying and plotted with Mousse for their revenge. Finally they came up with a plan to remove Ranma from the picture so that they could be with their loves. Ryoga attacked Ranma during dinner time and while everyone was distracted Mousse used his duck form to drop something on Ranma's food before Ranma finished punting away Ryoga.

When he downed the food he began to shrink until he was a five year old child again. It was when he realized that he ate the magic mushrooms again and everyone began to remake their plans when they found out from Ryoga that he didn't have any left and that he didn't know where he got it from. It was sure that Ranma would never grow back to his regular age and he would only age naturally. Genma and Soun soon declared that if the Tendo girls give birth to a daughter Ranma would be engaged to the said girl. The Tendo sisters loudly objected to the decision. Then there was a loud shouting match between the two sides until the fiancées arrived because the loud argument could be heard several blocks away. During that time Mousse and Ryoga mocked Ranma and Kuno attacked Ranma to 'purge the spawn of Saotome' and everything went down hill from there. It was then that Ranma finally snapped. Ranma may have been changed into his child like form but he still had a lot ki in his reserves and in his moment of insanity he unleashed a wave of energy knocking everyone out and causing massive damage to the Tendo Dojo.

He quickly ran upstairs packed everything he had in his bag and jump out of the window before anyone was awake to notice. Then he ran in a random direction and continued for most of the day as far as his stubby legs can take him, then slept and continued running.

End flashback…

Ranma sighed as he laid his back against the wall, he wanted to restart his life and forget about the one he left behind. He looked down at his hands, he didn't know where to start and soon he may need to find a job. But seeing that he was too young, most likely he would be placed in an orphanage. It was then he heard a woman scream. Instinctively Ranma got up and ran to the source where he saw a couple further down the alley being held up by some street punk pointing a knife at them. Ranma quickly grabbed a pip and ran up smacked the pip at the mugger's knee. As criminal fell on his other knee, Ranma had an opening to the head which was the reason he struck the knee first. He was too short even if he had the pipe he couldn't reach the head. Ranma quickly smashed the pipe at the mugger's head making him drop in a heap.

"Are you two okay" Ranma looked up at the two adults who smiled in reply. Then the smile changed to the look of horror as they looked behind him. Ranma immediately turned around just in time to see a knife burying itself into his chest and the muggers smirk of satisfaction. The man gave the mugger a brutal kick in the face which knocked him out. The woman laid Ranma on the flat of his back before turning to her husband.

"Call an ambulance!" Those were the last words Ranma heard as he blacked out hearing footsteps running off.

Ranma woke up to the beeping sounds of the medical equipment that was attached to his arms and the mutters of doctors though the hospital halls. Everything was hazy right now due to the use of sedatives the doctors used to dull the pain. The door was left open where he heard a doctor talking to the couple he helped. One thing for sure though, breathing hurts right now.

Outside Ranma's room…

"He was lucky that the knife was a millimeter away from his heart" The doctor looked up from the clipboard. "If he had moved any closer to the side he wouldn't be here today"

The couple sighed in relief that the child was safe at the moment. The doctor wrote several things down on the clipboard he was holding before turning back to the two.

"And you say that you are paying for the bills?"

"Yes, he did help us after all" The man said and the woman.

Behind the doctor, a nurse entered Ranma's room to check on his status after talking to the doctor about their patient to worrying couple.

"D-D-Doctor!" the nurse quickly ran out of the door with the look of shock. "The boy is awake!"

"WHAT? The sedatives should have kept him asleep for the whole day!" The doctor immediately rushed into his patient's room and looked at him. The doctor began to relax as he noticed the glazed eyes and sleepy look as the sedatives began to take a stronger hold over Ranma, however the doctor was impressed that the child could fight off the effects that strong. The Doctor went beside the bed realizing that he could find information about the child because the couple didn't know who he was either.

"What is your name, son?" The doctor said slowly, knowing that the drugs would make anyone slow in thought processes.

"Ranma" He muttered softly as everything began to darken.

The Doctor nodded and wrote the name on the clipboard hanging on Ranma's bed. "And your last name?"

"Don't have any" was Ranma's last response before he completely blacked out. The doctor looked at the boy before going to the front desk to call the police to find out about anything about missing or runaway children. Ranma had to stay at hospital for a month to heal his injuries while the doctor waited for the information that would match Ranma, however, there had been no child that was missing the matched Ranma so he placed him as an orphan.(Do you think Genma would go to the police withhis criminal record?)Meanwhile the couple occasionally came to visit Ranma when they can because the liked to keep him company as he recuperated.

"You're planning to adopt this child?" the doctor looked at the couple who nodded enthusiastically. It was a day before Ranma could be released from the hospital and the two was eager to have him with them. "Very well then. Please wait until I get the paperwork ready for you to sign. However, I believe you should talk to Ranma before we should start. Is that alright for you?"

The couple simply nodded to the doctor as they left his office and made their way to Ranma's room.

A few long minutes of talking later…

Ranma stared at the couple in shock; he didn't expect the two to want to adopt him. Ranma slowly got off his bed despite the doctor trying to keep on the bed and walked slowly to the couple. When he reached the two, he opened his arms and hugged them both while the doctor smiled at the scene. The couple happily hugged him back, however, they were wondering why Ranma was so strong because the hug he was giving hurt. The paperwork was filled out, signed and then shipped off to an official to get the adoption to be approved. The entire process, however, took a month to be completed so when Ranma was released, he was allowed to stay at the home of his family to be. When he arrived his jaw dropped when he saw his new home, correction, estate. Ranma realized that his new family was to very wealthy and well off. He stood still as a statue as he stared at the mansion for at least five minutes before his new mother pushed him gently foreword. A puppy ran up Ranma as soon as he reached the steps and began to curiously sniff at this new person. Ranma smiled as bended down and began to pet the small puppy, nearby the couple smiled at the scene. They told Ranma the name of the puppy was Tadakichi and it was recently brought to the family.

However, when the paperwork was fully processed Ranma had to register for school, much to the annoyance to Ranma. What Ranma didn't know that he would cause quite a stir in the school.

Ranma's new mother picked up the phone after two hours after Ranma left for school when it began to ring. It was a hassle to get Ranma to wear a uniform, it took a while to finally convince him to wear one.

"Hello?"

She listened to the person at the other end in silence for a while.

"Yes, I his mother… You need me to come over? Why?"

She continued to listen as she became more worried about Ranma.

"I'll be there soon"

She didn't know what was going on, but the principle at Ranma's new school said it was urgent and she had to see for herself. She was worried that Ranma had caused problems with the teachers or other students because he had to live on the street before. She quickly left the house and headed for the school that Ranma was sent to.

Few minutes after Ranma's mother came…

"Excuse me?" Ranma's new mother couldn't believe her ears as she sat in the Principle's office.

"Your son is a prodigy" As the principle handed her papers of IQ tests that they performed on Ranma. The principle himself was excited at the thought of such a boy at his school. "His intelligence level is through the roof for someone his age"

Ranma's mother simply stared at the reports in shock as she flips to each page reading one. She would have never thought Ranma would be this smart before or that he completed a high school math problem. Meanwhile Ranma was sitting outside under a tree eating his lunch with another student named Ohyama who Ranma had made friends with. Ohyama was a child with black hair and large rectangular glasses that seem to always have a bored expression on his face. Overall, Ohyama seem to be strangely more mature than most students, but Ranma shrugged it off. Suddenly Ranma felt himself picked up and hugged tightly before he even realized what happened. Ranma looked up and saw the face of new and unusually very happy mother. Ranma later found out that he was to be transferred to a high school and continue his education there. Ranma however felt guilty to his new family's belief that he was a prodigy. _I will not disappoint my family! I never lose! _Ranma thought as he dressed the next morning to be ready for his new school.

The school itself was surprised to see a child enter the high school and was even more surprised to find out how knowledgeable he was. He focused only on his studies in each class as he continued to hit the books. Contrary to many Ranma didn't seem to be the scholarly type of person, however, it was due to the fact that Ranma mainly focused on martial arts and the fact that he was attacked on a daily basis in his old life. Ranma also never lost contact with his friend Ohyama as he continued to go through high school. Ranma continued to try to improve himself in other aspects than the Art. He even tried to like cats again since the Nekoken incident, but it didn't go as planned, but anyway.

Ranma's attempt to like cats again…

Ranma saw a black kitten lounging on the wall on the path to school, it laid there, basking in the sun. The kitten lifted its head as Ranma bent over to pet it, but as soon as Ranma's hand came close to it, its mouth opened and snapped shut on Ranma's fingers. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes before the feline noticed the human child in front of it was glowing light blue. It didn't help that there was a sudden chill as Ranma brought up the Soul of Ice that caused the kitten to see his breath.

"Alright cat" Ranma's voice was cold. "I'm going to pet you and you WILL like it. Got it?"

The cat nervously shook its head.

"Good kitty" Ranma patted its head before continuing on to school. The kitten however, sat there trembling.

However, today was a special day that he would always remember. It turns out that when Ranma was in his second year in high school and that his body of an eight year old, his adoptive mother was pregnant. Ranma and his father waited eagerly in the hospital that Ranma remembered that he was put in when he first met his new family. A doctor came by giving them a happy smile.

"Congratulations Mr. Mihama, it's a healthy baby girl" Ranma's father sat up relieved. The doctor quickly lead them to the room where the happy, but tire mother holding her child closely. Ranma looked down at his new little sister as she slept in his mother's arms.

"What's her name?" Ranma Mihama asked his mother.

"Chiyo, Mihama Chiyo" Mrs. Mihama happily answered and the family leaned to look at the new family member.

Author's notes

Didn't expect that didn't you? I noticed how rare that an Azu Manga Daioh and Ranma crossover are very rare or nonexistent, so decided to try my hand on them. Anyway, is the world ready for an amazing smart and strong Chiyo-chan? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Here's Chiyo! And Ranma

Chapter 1: Here's Chiyo! And Ranma!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Azu Manga Daioh

_Thoughts_

**Other Languages**

An eighteen year old Ranma yawned loudly as he slowly lifted his head from his pillow after someone shook him awake and then quickly dropped back into his pillow. A ten year old girl that had ponytails on either side of her head kept vigorously shaking her brother to get him out of bed. Chiyo's cheeks puffed up cutely as she tried to wake her sleeping brother only to fail at her endeavor.

"Ranma, wake up!" Chiyo began to pull the blanket off her currently snoring sibling. As the blanket started to slide off, Ranma pulled it back up, this also brought up Chiyo on the bed as well.

"Waaauuugh!" Chiyo felt her feet leave the ground and got pulled up to the bed. Chiyo stood back up on the bed and glared daggers at her sleeping brother who was mumbling in his sleep. She then picked up a pillow and hit him on the head several times before Ranma's hand came up and knocked the pillow out of her hands. He then curled under his blanket once again snoring.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Chiyo was jumping up and down on the bed hoping to get Ranma to come out of hiding under his blanket. Noticing her lack of success, Chiyo bow her head in shame and then breathed out a mushroom puff. Then quickly looked back up as she realized something important. Quickly she moved to an area so she could speak to her older brother easily.

"Ranma?"

"Mmmfff?" was his only response.

"Time for breakfast!" Ranma's response was rather instantaneous.

"WHERE!" Ranma quickly sat up wide awake and looking around for the said source of nourishment.

"Aaaa!" Startled by Ranma's quick reaction to the mention of food, she stumbled toward the edge of the bed with her arms flailing as she started to loose her balance.

THUD!

Ranma blinked as he looked over the edge of his bed to see Chiyo lying on the ground with her eyes swirling.

"Chiyo-chan?"

Thus began the everyday life of the Mihama family.

After the morning mishap, both siblings went to the bathroom and seem to emulate each other's movements. From brushing their teeth, washing their faces, to drying themselves with their respective towels. Both their movements were the same even when they were flossing, each piece of floss going through same area and rinse the toothpaste out of their mouths then spiting into the sink at the same time. Each of their movements was in synchronized to each other even when they went into the kitchen to make breakfast. However, when Chiyo was reaching for her pink gi, Ranma stopped her by hold on to her shoulder.

"Sorry Sis, but my new job starts today" Ranma gave her an apologetic look. "We'll train when we get back home"

"It's okay Ranma" Chiyo smiled brilliantly. Ranma smiled back, in so many ways, Chiyo seem to remind of Kasumi.

"Anyway I gotta go" Ranma picked up his bag and gave his sister a quick hug. "I'll see you later Chiyo-chan. Make new friends at your new school!"

"Bye-bye! Good luck!" Chiyo waved goodbye to Ranma as he began to leave the house. "Oh by the way Ranma"

"Yeah?"

"I will catch up to your sooner or later Ranma!" Chiyo looked determined as she pointed at Ranma. Ever since the day Chiyo found out that she was a prodigy she quickly announced that she would out do Ranma in academics and sports.

Ranma grinned at his little sister.

"Then study hard to graduate early then Sis"

"I will!" Ranma smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Later Tadakichi!" Ranma patted the dog's head before leaving the gates.

Normally Ranma would have been leaping across roofs as soon as he left the residents, but he didn't want to catch attention to himself. He knew the Wrecking Crew would try to find him. They would expect to find a child that had abnormal strength and not brilliant child because he knew that most of the Nerimians thought of him as a jock. So he walked, Ranma knew this area very well and he often went through that part of the neighborhood while giving Tadakichi a walk. During his walk, he noticed a familiar black cat which was basking in the morning sun.

"Hey Kamineko" Ranma reached over and petted the cat on the head, Kamineko grudgingly submitted to Ranma's touch. Out of all humans that tried to pet him, Ranma succeeded without being bitten, but there was something about Ranma that seemed unnatural. Kamineko learned never mess with Ranma after biting biting him for a second time. It was bad enough to be hung upside down by the tail which caused it pain throughout his rear. But to be held up by the tail that had been frozen by a patch of ice on the tree branch was horrible. Kamineko shuttered as he remembered that moment when he was a kitten and the memory of the frostbite at the tip of his tail after that. Oh the humiliation, oh the indignity, oh the… hey! He got some dried squid! The cat happily took the dried squid from Ranma's hand and munched on the tasty morsel.

Ranma reached his destination early in order to attend a meeting with his new boss and coworkers.

"Ah, here he is" A man stood in front of a rectangular table with others sitting down. "This is Ranma; he just graduated college last year and will be joining us from now on"

The other simply stared muttered on how young he was while others smile kindly to the young man.

"I'm glad that you accepted me" Ranma bowed formally to his new employer. "I hope I'm not too late"

"Of course not!" His boss said and then glared at an empty seat in the meeting room. "Unlike other people!"

Ranma's new coworkers bigsweated seeing the man's upset look except for two. One was a man with a creepy face that seemed to have his mouth constantly open. While an athletic woman with short hair just let herself breathe out a mushroom puff.

Meanwhile just down the street…

A woman was screaming at her bike because its chain came off and she began kicking it repeatly, however, a teenager was trying to hold her back. The teenager began to help fix the bike, but the woman stole his bike causing the young man to yell for her to stop and give it back.

A While later…

The woman later walked into the class room muttering angrily about bike chains and wrong classes.

"Okay, starting today, I'm the homeroom teacher for Class three" She said. "My name's Tanizaki. Nice to meet you."

It was then she noticed movement in the corner of her eye and reached out to pull it.

"Ow, that hurts!" Yukari Tanizaki quickly let go of Chiyo's ponytail.

"Oh yeah" Yukari realized. "This is Chiyo Mihama, a new transfer student"

"I'm Chiyo Mihama" Chiyo bowed politely "Nice to meet you"

"Chiyo-chan is only ten years old, she had just been admitted to high school because she is very gifted" Yukari explained

"Whooooa!" The class began to be impressed at the small child.

"Please don't pick on her, just because she's smart for a little brat"

The class bigsweated.

_Brat?_ One classmate thought.

_I'm more worried that Miss Yukari is most likely to pick on her._ Another thought.

Many students of the class began to cheer her on and caused Chiyo to blush at the attention.

"Thank you!"

"Anyway" Yukari turned to the class after Chiyo was seated. "We have a pop quiz today!"

The entire class groaned in torment while Chiyo blinked.

"Good luck, Everybody! I'll be taking this quiz with you." Yukari smiled while holding up her own quiz.

"This quiz seems harder than Yukari's." One student whispered to his neighbor and his neighbor nodded in agreement.

As the test began, several of the students noticed Yukari didn't even move her pencil and wondered what was going on. Yukari suddenly dropped her head lower and growled in frustration causing the entire class to bigsweat.

"She can't even do it!" The student whispered to his neighbor again who nodded in response.

A little later, Yukari suddenly stood up and began walking through the rows of desks. She began to look down at the quizzes as she passed each desk which caused several students to bigsweated yet again.

"She's not checking on us… she's cheating!" A student who was sitting in front of Ohyama said to his neighbor after Yukari began to look over Ohyama's shoulder.

After the pop quizzes were collect…

"I'm done grading your quizzes!" Yukari held up the said papers. "Here you go, Ohyama. A perfect score"

"Wow" Many of his fellow classmates muttered then noticed Yukari glaring at Ohyama.

"I Hate You! You got a better grade than me!" Yukari growled before switching back to her cheerful look which caused the entire class to bigsweat for the third time.

"Next Chiyo-chan" Yukari handed her quiz to her then growled. "Also a perfect score"

Chiyo stood there trembling with tears forming on the corners of her eyes which caused Yukari to stare at the site for a couple seconds.

"Congratulations, Chiyo-chan!" Yukari said false cheer.

A while later…

Yukari smiled as her new student was talking to her classmate and working together as she walked over.

"Very good Chiyo-chan, it's good to get help from your classmates" Yukari said. "Don't hesitate to ask your fellow classmates if you run into any trouble.

"I will!" Chiyo nodded her head.

"The truth is…" Chihiro softly said looking down. "The truth is…"

"The truth is…" She began to look depressed. "The truth is…"

"The truth is, I was the one getting help!" Chihiro cried as she threw herself and began sobbing. "Am I just stupid?"

"But, we are classmates so…" Chiyo desperately tried to calm Chihiro down.

"Don't cry, don't cry" Another girl that had two pigtails came to comfort Chihiro.

"Chiyo-chan, lets have lunch together!" Another girl with short hair, Kaorin, called out while sitting with a friend.

"Oh, okay" Chiyo smiled cheerfully. "Back at elementary school, we never got to bring our own lunch."

"So its fun to bringing it to school" Chiyo sat down.

"Really?" Kaorin asked,.

"Yeah, but it hard to get up early in the morning to make it"

_She… she makes her own lunch!_ They older girl thought in shock. Chiyo opened her bento which caused the two girls to look even more shocked. _And it looks so good too!_

"Who is she? Miss Perfect Superwoman?" Kaorin whispered to her friend and then blinked when she noticed something. "Chiyo-chan, why do you have two bentos?"

Chiyo blinked before her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no! I forgot to bring Big Brother his lunch!" Quickly she grabbed the extra bento and dashed out of the classroom.

"Wow! She's fast!" Yomi, a girl with long brown hair and wearing glasses commented.

The entire class looked at each other before concluding that her brother was a student at the very same school as they were. They all got up and followed their classmate that was franticly running down the halls. However, they thought the same thing when Chiyo was knocking on one of the doors. _Is her brother sick? Is that why he is in the nurse's office?_ They looked each other before opening the door.

"Young man! Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Yukari yelled pointing at Ranma. "And why are you a doctors coat!"

Ranma was so surprised at the sudden outburst he almost lost his grip on his lunch bento.

"Yukari, stop shouting" A woman's voice came beside her.

"Nyamo! What are you doing here?"

"One of my students twisted her ankle during P.E." Minamo Kurosawa said in a serious tone. "And don't call me that at school."

"Never mind Nyamo, he's out of uniform!"

"Of course he is" Nyamo deadpanned. "He isn't a student here"

"He isn't?" Yukari turned to her.

"Nope" Nyamo shook her head. "He's the new school doctor"

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"How come I didn't know about this!" Yukari shouted.

"Because you were late for this morning meeting!" Nyamo shouted back. "I swear, you are the most irresponsible person I know!"

"What would you know you P.E. teacher!" Yukari retorted. "You're always too serious Nyamo, that's why you can never get a steady boyfriend"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"That's probably why you're here isn't it? Yukari teased and pointed at Ranma. "I didn't think you would be into younger guys, Nyamo, even I have to admit he's cute, but man, you're desperate!"

"What? That's it!" Angrily Nyamo tackled Yukari to the floor where a dust cloud formed around them as the two teachers battled it out. _And I thought this would be a normal school too._ Ranma thought and bigsweated as he watched the scene carry on in front of him. Ranma had then turned his attention to the members of Class three.

"Can I help you?" Ranma asked as he ignored the commotion behind him although one can see that his smile was seriously strained and his eye was twitching every time he heard a crash.

"Hi Ranma" the class president of Class three muttered.

"Hey Ohyama" Ranma greeted. "How are your classes coming along?"

"Look behind you and take a guess"

"Wait a minute! How can you be a doctor!" Tomo, a hyperactive girl with shoulder length hair shouted. "You're about our age!"

"Ranma is a prodigy like me. He had just graduated medical school last year" Chiyo happily explained. "He's just working here until he can get his own clinic"

"No way…" Kaorin muttered in disbelief.

"A family…" Tomo continued.

"Of…" Chihiro stared at him.

"Prodigies!" Yomi began to sweat.

Ranma sighed as he heard another crash and turned around. He watched the two women still causing a dust cloud and began walking to them.

"Um. Ladies?" Ranma had to speak a little loudly to get over the noise and insults.

"WHAT!" Both teachers glared up at him from the floor. Nervously Ranma pointed at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost time for classes to begin." The comment caused both teachers to look at the clock and grudgingly separated. Nyamo gave Yukari a final glare however she responded by giving Nyamo a raspberry. Nyamo stomped through the door and walked toward the gym.

"Come on class time to go back" Yukari skipped back toward the classroom.

"Bye Ranma, remember you have to make lunch tomorrow" Chiyo walked out the door.

"I will!" Ranma waved goodbye then dropped his head and sighed. "At least this is better than Nerima"

"Um. Excuse me?" Ranma turned to look at a blushing girl on the bed who is still wearing her gym clothes pointing at her foot. "My ankle?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ranma quickly apologized and went back to work on her leg.

As the entire class walked back toward their respective homeroom, the girls of the class began to talk about the new teenage doctor.

"Wow, Chiyo brother is a pretty nice guy" Yomi said as they began to fill out their career sheets.

"And a looker to boot!" Tomo popped up.

"Yeah, he is handsome" Yomi had to agree before turning to Chiyo. "Is he single?"

"Yes" Chiyo nodded. "But he never spend anytime time looking for a girlfriend"

"I see" Yomi looked like she was deep in thought.

"I get it!" Tomo pointed Yomi accusingly. "You're hoping to get him to date you!"

"Yeah so?"

"You can't cause you're an idiot"

In a flash Yomi roughly pulled Tomo's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Tomo managed to say.

"Don't you ever learn to shut up?" Yomi growled. "And you're the stupid one!"

"Chiyo-chan?" Chiyo looked up at Chihiro. "Don't you have Day Duty today?"

"Yes, but what about them?" Chiyo pointed at catfight behind her.

"Don't worry they do this all the time" Chihiro assured her which caused Chiyo to sweatdrop before getting out of her seat and collected Class three's career sheets.

"Excuse me?" Chiyo politely said to another girl. "I'm collecting the career sheets"

"Okay, could you hold on a minute?" The girl asked.

"Sure!" Chiyo nodded before turning to Ohyama

"Thank you Chiyo-chan" Ohyama said as he handed her his career sheet.

Chiyo quickly looked through each career sheet to make sure she had everyone and notice one career sheet with a rather tall girl with long hair, staring out of the window.

"Excuse me?" Chiyo politely asked. "I'm collecting everyone's career preference sheets"

_She looks scary, but her aura is calm and gentle._ Chiyo thought as she was handed the paper from Sakaki. She looked down and read the sheet. _A vetanarian, a florist, and a stuffed animal boutique owner._ Chiyo smiled happily. _I was right! I can't wait until I tell Ranma I can read people's aura better now._

Later before PE, Girl locker room…

A couple of girls watched their idol, Sakaki, as she changed into her gym clothes commenting on how cool she was. Kaorin, who was a very big fan of Sakaki, managed to catch a glance at Sakaki's kitty underwear before a loud dull thud echoed inside the locker room. Everyone in the locker room turned their attention on Chiyo as she blushed in embarrassment when she picked up a small black vest.

"Hey Chiyo-chan what do you have there?" Tomo pointed at the small vest.

"It's just my training weights" Chiyo answered happily. "I wear it all day except for changing for P.E., going to bathe, or sleeping"

"No way! You wear weights?" Yomi asked.

"Yes! I've been wearing them my whole life!" Chiyo nodded.

"Let me see!" Tomo grabbed the vest, well, attempted to anyway. All she managed to accomplish was staining to hold herself upright because of the sheer weight that was dragging her down. "Aaaauuugggh! This is heavy!"

"Give me that" Yomi was the next to strain herself as she held on to the vest. "She's right, this is very heavy"

Chiyo took her vest back on and put her shirt over it and bent down and started to tie her shoes. Everyone bigsweated as they watched her skipped out of the door as if nothing was wrong.

The next morning…

Sakaki smiled as she passed by a cute looking puppy and enjoying the scenery as she walked to school. The sakura petals gently fell from their trees and blanketed the walkways like a beautiful pink carpet. She stopped, however, to see a young man petting a cat that was lazily sprawled out on top of a wall and was bathing in the morning sun.

"That was Chiyo-chan's brother" Sakaki said to herself before looking at the cat. The black cat laid there with its eyes closed as though it was sleeping. Sakaki slowly lifted her hand toward the cat before pulling her hand back slightly. She reached out again slowly and just as she was about to pet it. Kamineko's jaws opened widely and snapped shut on Sakaki's fingers.

A while later…

"What caused this again?" Ranma asked as he wrapped Sakaki's hand with a bandage.

"A cat"

"I thought so" Ranma sighed. "I'm guessing it was a black one wasn't it?"

Sakaki blushed in embarrassment as she looked down and nodded.

"Don't worry about it" Ranma shook his head. "That cat would always bite someone who would try to pet it"

"But you had no problems with it" Sakaki stated.

"I knew it ever since it was a kitten" Ranma unconsciously start to rub the area of his hand where he was bitten before. "Eventually I got to touch him without problems"

"How did you?"

Ranma bigsweated. How is he going to explain that he had to hang the cat by the tail on a tall tree?

"I do this" Ranma changed the subject. "I'll go with you; it shouldn't bite you with me around."

Sakaki smiled gently and nodded in thanks. As the two opened the door to the hall, Sakaki turned around and politely bowed.

"So I'll see you there after school?" Ranma asked.

"Yes" Sakaki smiled. "I'll meet you there"

Sakaki began walking to her class with a content smile. _She was kind of cute in a serious way_. Ranma thought as he closed the door to his office. Unnoticed by both, a certain hyperactive girl stood down the hall staring with her jaw wide open. Tomo stood there not believing it.

"I don't believe this!" She cried out as she ran through the hallways to her class.

"Sakaki!" Tomo shouted as she slammed the door open catching everyone's attention and pointed at Sakaki. "I heard it all!"

Sakaki blinked from looking out the window before turning to look at Tomo.

"What?" She said in a confused tone.

"You can't fool me!" Tomo's arm began to shake at Sakaki accusingly. "You asked Ranma out on a date didn't you?"

"Wait, that wasn't…" Sakaki barely managed.

"Aaarrruuggghh!" Kaorin froze solid. "M-m-miss Sakaki you couldn't have!"

"No way!" Yomi stared at Sakaki in disbelief.

"B-b-but that's not it" Sakaki waved her hands to try to calm them down.

"And what's with that hand?" Tomo turned her attention to the injured hand. "I bet you hurt yourself to get the chance! You sly fox!"

"T-that was…" However Sakaki was interrupted again.

"Wow! You're the first girl to ever to get Ranma to have a date" Chiyo looked up at Sakaki in wonder. "Don't worry I'll help you out with your date!"

"No way Chiyo-chan!" Tomo shouted. "What about me!"

"I'll support you too then!"

"But it isn't a date" Sakaki said but her words fell in deaf ears in the entire commotion.

Back at Ranma's office…

Ranma's eye twitched as he glared at the wall. _What is going on over there! Why is it so loud to hear it through the wall?_ Ranma rubbed his forehead in frustration before going back to his paperwork. However, Ranma stopped as if he sensed something out of place or dangerous.

"Why do I have a cold chill running down my spine?" Ranma asked himself.

Author's notes

Here's chapter one of Child Prodigy. I haven't thought of any of the pairings yet but it would be interesting. This is the longest chapter I have ever made. While I read through several of my old fics I noticed they had chapters were too short and had many grammar errors. So expect better written chapters and longer chapters from now on. Anyway, the next chapter: Chapter 2 Misunderstandings, the Osakan, and the Tomo. (Side Note: Lord help us all!)


End file.
